Un éternel recommencement
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Deux enfants se disputent. Mais la vie n'est-elle pas un éternel recommencement ? Voici un petit texte qui parle un peu du passé de L, de Mello et de Near. Dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à Tsugumi Ohba sauf Rima alias Raven.

**Titre:** La vie est un éternel recommencement.

**Résumer:** Deux enfants se disputent. Mais la vie n'est-elle pas un éternel recommencement ?

**Note:** Voici un petit texte qui parle un peu du passé de L, de Mello et de Near. Dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé...

* * *

><p>Deux enfants se disputaient. Le sujet de leur disputent ? L'un refusait de sortir et l'autre ne voulait pas qu'il reste à l'intérieur. Oui, ce n'était pas une bonne raison, mais lorsque l'on est toujours entrain de se disputer, il est difficile de trouver des sujets variés. Et puis, il faut bien trouver une excuse pour pouvoir crier sur l'autre. C'était toujours l'une qui se cassait la voix sur l'autre. Le garçon préférait manger des sucreries et ne rien dire que de répliquer. Il avait toujours été plutôt passif durant leur disputes. La fille, elle, préférait sortir ses griffes et du haut de ses dix ans, elle avait des bonnes cordes vocales. Après tout, elle était là la première. Elle était là avant et le « dépressif » lui avait pris SA place. C'était elle le numéros un, pas l'autre.<p>

Des adolescents se parlaient. Le sujet de la discutions ? L'une aidait l'autre et l'autre fatiguait l'une. Oui, elle était la meilleure en informatique. Oui, elle le dépassait dans une matière. Et c'est pour ça qu'on lui avait demandé de l'aider. Alors, elle rongeait son frein car elle ne pouvait pas lui en coller une. Ce qui était dommage. Car l'autre ne comprenait rien à rien et elle n'avait pas le droit de le gifler.

Deux jeunes adultes se taisaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils avaient déteint l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient bien plus liés que certains couples. Pourtant, jamais ils ne seront autre chose que des amis.

Aujourd'hui, il était encore parti attraper un criminel et elle, elle donnait des cours d'informatique.

- Bravo Matt. Tu as craqué les codes de sécurité de la police française. Et si maintenant, tu quittais leur système d'informatique sans te faire repérer ?

Le garçon sursauta. Son professeur l'avait prit la main dans le sac (on plutôt sur la souris). Elle avait bon l'apprécier, il était trop jeune pour être comme elle. Et il le savait. Elle le lui avait déjà dit de ne pas pirater des systèmes informatiques. Elle lui avait signaler qu'il avait bon être un génie en informatique, il n'était pas elle et qu'en faisant n'importe quoi, il mettait en dans tout l'orphelinat. Et lui, jamais il n'oserait se dire être l'héritier de Raven même si, sans qu'il le sache, c'est ce qu'il était et ce à quoi elle le préparait. Il devait se montrer digne d'être l'héritier du plus grand pirate informatique du monde. Mais pour l'instant, il était Matt et Raven n'allait pas le laisser lui prendre sa place. Il ne faut pas rêver. C'était elle le cauchemar de quiconque ayant un ordinateur. Pas lui. Du moins pas encore. Il devait attendre encore un peu.

- C'est l'heure de la récréation, va jouer avec les autres, Matt, dit la femme soudainement très fatiguée.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Raven.

L'enfant sortit en allumant une gameboy. La brune reteint un soupir de justesse. Le premier qui lui dit qu'elle avait été comme ça un jour est un homme (ou une femme, elle n'est pas regardante) mort. La cause ? Simple. Elle l'étranglera. Son téléphone sonna.

- Allo, soupira-t-elle en décrochant.

- C'est moi.

- Qui moi ?

- Moi !

- Quoi toi ?

- Rima, tu n'en rates pas une.

- Comme toi Lawliet

- Ne dis pas mon nom, on pourrait t'entendre.

- Tu m'appelles en numéros masqué, ta voix est maquillé, que trois personnes ici-bas connaissent ton nom et tu en fais parti. Pour tout les autres tu es...

- Chut... la coupa-t-il.

- ... un type que quand on le fait marcher, il court.

* Soupir *

- Que me vaut se plaisir, mon cher L ?

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Aurais-tu oublier comment on allume son ordinateur ?

- Très drôle.

- Ça t'es déjà arrivé.

* Re-soupir *

- Peux-tu me faire rentrer dans les ordinateurs du FBI ?

- L... soupira-t-elle.

- Je savais que ça allait choquer ton éthique, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question...

- Est-ce que l'eau mouille ? Le coupa-t-elle. Est-ce que le soleil brille ? Est-ce que le ciel est bleu ? Est-ce que l'herbe est verte ? Est-ce que le feu brule ? Bien entendu que je peux le faire ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Le bruit d'une autre dispute parvient alors jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle était entrain d'engueuler le plus grand détective du Monde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Deux enfants se disputaient. Ou plutôt, l'un criait sur l'autre qui faisait un puzzle à cause d'un truc débile. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda son interlocuteur.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est Mello qui se défoule sur Near. Ne t'inquiètes en rien, pour nous deux, la relève est assurée...

Oui, il y aura toujours deux enfants se disputant qui finiront par se rapprocher. Et la vie est un éternel recommencement.

* * *

><p>Noubliez pas de me donner votre avis.<p> 


End file.
